Of Wine, Darkened Rooms, and Philosophy
by Roxy Parkington
Summary: What do you get when you put Eusine and Morty at a gym leaders' convention? Simply put, you get a oneshot with a subtle slash pairing.


Of Wine, Darkened Rooms, and Philosophy

**Author's Note: **This is aside story based on a larger Pokemon series that is currently in progress. There's subtle slash undertones found within, so proceed with caution!

"So this is a gym leaders' convention, eh?" Eusine asked Morty as he sipped red wine from a goblet. "You **really** need to get out more."

"Please be quiet, Eusine, I enjoy these events and I also happen to enjoy solitude. It goes hand in hand with meditation, you know. Then again, I didn't think you'd care; you seem to enjoy chasing Suicune in favor of my company." Eusine, dressed in his usual purple suit and white cape, bristled.

"That's not…" Eusine began, but Morty cut him off with a smirk and a light touch to his friend's wrist.

"Oh, but it is," the Ecruteak gym leader countered. "While I was busy trying to pick up the mess after the robberies in Ecruteak, did you come to my aid?" Eusine bit his lip and eyed the burgundy carpet, contemplating this.

"No, I didn't…but when I find Suicune, you will be the one on your knees begging for forgiveness!" he finished with an air of confidence.

"I already am on my knees," Morty countered, assuming a cryptic tone on purpose. Eusine turned, his expression both teasing and oblivious.

"What, dear friend, are you begging for, pray tell?" Eusine asked lightly, eyebrows arching.

"Something I can't have," his friend replied softly. A call over the intercom summoned all Johto gym leaders to a private meeting in Panel Room 12B, prompting Morty to grab Eusine's wrist once more. "This meeting will be about those robberies, no doubt," Morty muttered with a shake of his head.

Sure enough, Morty was correct. It turned out that he and Eusine were the last to enter; the other seven people assembled glanced their way as the door closed. Chuck of Cianwood City presided over the meeting and looked uncomfortable in the business suit he now wore.

"I've called you all here today to discuss the robberies committed by Team Rocket in Ecruteak City last week. Clearly security is not as strong as it used to be, and I call upon Morty first to explain why this is so," he finished gruffly, nodding at Morty. All eyes in the room met his, studying him, judging him.

"You all know as well as I do that we have a steady stream of pilgrims and sages-in-training coming to Ecruteak daily. They set their sights on the Silver Tower, the local shrine, where they hope to learn about legendary Pokemon." Morty glanced at Eusine and his friend nodded assent before Morty continued speaking. "How is one supposed to tell the difference between a Rocket wanting to steal something and an ordinary citizen? Both groups are in civilian clothes."

"I say that the security force must be upstaged," Lance, the Champion of Kanto, spoke up from the back of the room. Morty viewed him with contempt; the dragon trainer always seemed to look for excuses to play the hero. "Clearly, Morty is too inept to handle the task of guarding the city. Let him look after the shrine and I will take care of the rest."

"I'm not inept, Lance, merely unprepared. You saw the footage on television, but you haven't bothered to help until now," Morty shot back, his tone bitter. "Why?"

"We've been busy at the League and haven't had time to assist your city," Lance replied coolly.

"No, you just haven't had time to get your latest hero act together." Lance was on the verge of turning red when Chuck slapped a hand on his podium.

"We'll have none of that here," he stated firmly, then looked from one person to the next. "These robberies are serious business and everyone in this room must keep firmer security on their respective gym and city. Lance **will** head a patrol force that will wander the country beginning tomorrow, stopping any criminal acts made in Johto. Will anyone join him?"

"I will on the weekends; I have no gym battles then," Jasmine said finally, brushing back a strand of brown hair. Chuck then adjourned the meeting and the Johto gym leaders were released back into the reality of the convention.

"Don't look so down; come with me," Eusine said brightly, pushing a wineglass into his friend's hand and leading him into a dark room. Red wine splashed over Morty's tongue, everything and nothing was discussed, and they soon let reality fall away…


End file.
